


deep roots (are not reached by the frost)

by reachingforthestardust



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, from a tumblr prompt/imagine thing, oh me god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reachingforthestardust/pseuds/reachingforthestardust
Summary: Suddenly, Kara regretted calling her sister. By tomorrow morning everyone would know, Vasquez being the gossip that she was. Oh god, even J’onn was going to laugh at her. It just wasn’t fair. And – oh god: Lucy. Lucy. She was definitely going to do that eyebrow-raise thing that made Kara feel small and insignificant, and then she would crack a smirk with those perfect lips and – Kara really needed to stop that train of thought right there.





	deep roots (are not reached by the frost)

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to [skillzyo](http://skillzyo.tumblr.com) on tumblr who started this whole thing with her [imagine ❤](http://skillzyo.tumblr.com/post/141585996573/imagine-kara-temporarily-blows-out-her-powers)

“Alex? Alex I need your help.”

The other woman’s voice was scratchy from sleep and a bad phone line, but that didn’t take away from the urgency of her response. “Kara, is everything alright? What’s wrong?”

Kara sighed miserably, cradling her mobile between her ear and shoulder as she struggled with her task. With a huff she finally gave up. “You know how I blew out my powers yesterday fighting that space worm thing.”

“Yes.”

“I can’t open my Nutella jar.”

“What?”

“I screwed the lid on too tight yesterday morning and now I can’t open it because I don’t have my super strength,” Kara whined, and over the phone she could hear Alex’s cackling.

“Oh my god, that is brilliant, I’m going to call Vasquez right away and tell her.”

“No!” yelped Kara, “It’s embarrassing!”

“Exactly,” Kara could hear Alex’s smirk on the other end of the phone even without her super-hearing. “This is hilarious. Bye-bye got a call to make.” And then Kara’s traitorous sister hung up with a sharp _click_.

 

Kara scowled at the small jar on her kitchen counter. She’d taken down Non and countless other villains, flown a massive prison into space, nearly died, and now, _now_ she was defeated by a _Nutella jar_. And Alex was laughing at her. Suddenly, Kara regretted calling her sister. By tomorrow morning _everyone_ would know, Vasquez being the gossip that she was. Oh god, even J’onn was going to laugh at her. It just wasn’t fair. And – oh god: Lucy. _Lucy_. She was definitely going to do that eyebrow-raise thing that made Kara feel small and insignificant, and then she would crack a smirk with those perfect lips and – Kara really needed to stop that train of thought right there. She shook her head. Maybe she could at least avoid the eyebrow raise if she called Lucy first. Before she could overthink why she _really_ wanted to call Lucy, she was already dialling.

“Kara, what’s wrong?” Lucy answered on the first ring, apparently not still in bed like Alex had been.

“Why does everyone always assume something’s gone wrong when I call them?”

“You walk outside and attract trouble,” Lucy said dryly. “Now what’s wrong?”

“Um,” said Kara, “I don’t know how to say this, but I'm in a bit of a pickle.”

“Go on.”

“I… may have called Alex and told her that I can’t open my jars because I closed them too tight and then she laughed at me and hung up on me so she could call Vasquez, and I didn’t want you to do that eyebrow thing you do so I thought I’d call you first?” Kara stopped talking suddenly, a sinking feeling in her stomach that maybe complaining about something so frivolous to Lucy wasn’t a good idea.

Then: “I’ll be right there.” _Click_. And for the second time in ten minutes, the line went dead on Kara. She slumped on her kitchen bench and gave the jar a baleful glance.

“This is all your fault,” she informed it mulishly. Not surprisingly, the jar didn’t reply, although with the day Kara was having (it was only 7:30am), she wouldn’t’ve been surprised if it _had_ answered her back.

 

Ten minutes later, there was a knock at Kara’s door. With a groan, she dragged herself over to it. And then waited; maybe Lucy would leave?

“Kara, open the door. I heard you walk over here.”

“I’m not home,” Kara retorted.

“Open the door or I’ll kick it in,” Lucy replied, and Kara’s train came crashing back into her mind. That would be so _hot_ , Lucy in her tight-fitting outfit kicking in a door just to get her, hair flowing behind her, her bright red lips bared in a fierce expression –

“Kara?” Lucy thudded on the door in warning.

“I was thinking,” Kara mumbled, before reluctantly letting Lucy in.

“About time,” the smaller woman said, striding into Kara’s apartment like she owned the place. “I was right about to make a forced entry.”

“My landlord is glad you didn’t,” Kara said, trying to avoid thinking about the way Lucy’s hips swayed when she did her imperial march. Lucy gave her one of her small smiles, the ones that lit up her face and brightened the room.

“Now, where’s the jar?” Lucy asked, her face changing to mission-mode.

That was a face Kara knew better than to argue with. “Over there,” she said miserably, waving in the general direction of her kitchen. Lucy nodded before pivoting sharply and walking to the bench. She picked up the jar and gave it a critical once-over.

“Hmm,” she said, before giving the lid a firm twist. It popped open immediately. “There you go,” she said, handing it to a flabbergasted Kara who’d followed her over.

“Got any other jars you want opened?”

Kara nodded. “All of them?”

 

Three minutes later, Kara and Lucy were staring at her bench that was covered in jars that could now be opened by a person with regular human strength. “How?” Kara asked incredulously and Lucy gave her a smirk.

“Lois,” she said.

“Ah,” said Kara with a grin, “fair enough.” She knew better than to ask exactly _how_ Lois had somehow caused Lucy to develop jar-opening superpowers, but she tucked the information away for the next time this inevitably happened. And then Lucy smiled at her again, the corners of her eyes crinkling, and Kara nearly couldn’t stop herself from leaning down and giving Lucy a peck on those gorgeous red lips. She settled for a murmured “thank you” instead.

“I feel like I’m your knight in shining armour,” Lucy replied with a gentle smile, and she looked up at Kara sweetly from beneath her eyelashes.

Kara’s breath caught in her throat. She chuckled weakly. “I – I guess you could say that,” she said, desperately hoping that Lucy hadn’t noticed her stumble. The triumphant look on Lucy’s face said that she most definitely had. “Um,” said Kara eloquently, before turning away quickly. “Want some pancakes?”

“No thank you,” said Lucy, “I’ve already eaten, and your dishes are still in the sink, which means you have too.” Kara blushed. Okay, so she’d been caught. And really, the reason why she’d been attacking her jar with such fervour was because she’d been craving sugar, a craving that had mysteriously disappeared as soon as Lucy had arrived. Kara tried not to think about what her psyche was trying to tell her.

 

 “Okay,” said Lucy, suddenly sporting a wicked grin, “why don’t we give Vasquez something far more interesting to gossip about? And then tell Adrien first so he can get the credit?”  
“Um,” said Kara again, “wait what?”

“You’re embarrassed about not being able to open your jars, right? So I figure, we do something else that’ll take the attention away from that,” Lucy set out logically, and Kara’s eyes lit up.

“That’s a wonderful idea! What should we do? I can break my arm again? Wait, no that hurt really badly last time, let’s not do that,” rambled Kara, her excitement building. She and Lucy were going to do something, _together_. Her heart pounded at just the thought. Alone time with just her and Lucy, and it was even Lucy’s idea! This would be –

 

“God, you’re adorable,” Lucy said, watching Kara as she bounced gently with excitement, before reaching up and yanking the taller woman down so her lips met Lucy’s smirk.

 

For Kara, it felt like her heart had stopped; her world narrowed as she closed her eyes, savouring the feel of Lucy’s lips on hers and the warmth of the other woman’s smaller frame pressed against her. When they broke apart for air, Kara opened her eyes and looked at Lucy in wonder. Lucy, for her part, looked remarkably unruffled after giving Kara what had undoubtedly been the best kiss of her life. The brunette grinned up at Kara and said, “I figured one of us had to make a move, and it wasn’t going to be you.”

Kara was still reeling from the kiss. “Well, it’ll definitely get their interest, I guess.”

Lucy grinned. “Incoming,” she warned, and she pulled a very delighted Kara down once again.

 

* * *

 

To: Cat Grant

From: Kara Danvers

Cc: James Olsen, Winn Schott Jr

Subject: Absence

Good morning Ms Grant,

I’m very sorry, but I won’t be able to make it in today as I’m quite ill, and I know your tolerance for sick people. Tell James that he can write my article for today on the firetruck and Supergirl. He’ll know what to do.

Yours sincerely, 

Kara Danvers

* * *

 

To: J’onn J’onzz

From: Lucy Lane

Cc: Alex Danvers

Subject: Sick Leave

Hey J’onn,

I won’t be able to make it today, I seem to have developed that flu that Vasquez had last week. I hate to admit it, but maybe I should have taken the vaccine. I should be back on my feet by tomorrow. Feel free to email me any documents you want looked over today and I’ll do them tonight.

Lucy

* * *

To: Adrien Vasquez

From: Lucy Lane

Subject: your sister owes you $10

Attachment: you win.jpg

This message is blank.

 

Reply to: Lucy Lane

From: Adrien Vasquez

Subject: Re: your sister owes you $10

HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?

 

Reply to: Adrien Vasquez

From: Lucy Lane

Subject: Re: Re: your sister owes you $10

I know everything. Send me her reaction and I won’t tell J’onn about this.

 

Reply to: Lucy Lane

From: Adrien Vasquez

Subject: Re: Re: Re: your sister owes you $10

You’re on.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from JRR Tolkien's poem 'all that is gold does not glitter'


End file.
